Cutting Game
by DemonBlade
Summary: **CHAPTER 4 UP!!!** Kagome: hurt, alone, sad. her family has given up on her and she feels unloved in the past. So what does she do to feel good? Why, she cuts of course. The plot thickens...
1. Default Chapter

Beware. This fic rotates around how Kagome copes with all of her stress. It contains blood and cutting, a serious sickness that if you have/do cut you should get help for!  
  
Rei  
  
**thoughts**  
  
-italics-  
  
"speech"  
  
  
  
CuTtInG gAmE  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"NO KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!! I promised my family that I'd be home for my birthday!!"  
  
"We just got another lead on a shard!! You -can't- go back now!!"  
  
Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she yelled, "I PROMISED!! I -need- to go back!!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and yelled in a furious voice, "KIKYO WOULDA NEVER RUN OUT ON HER JOB! FINE, you damn shard detector!! Go back!!"  
  
One tear leaked out of her eyes she jumped into thee well thinking **He doesn't care! He wouldn't understand what I'm going thru!! Why'd he say that?! WHY?!"  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and made her sad, angry face into a happy one like she'd learned to long ago. **C'mon Kago! Just keep a -happy- face!**  
  
"MOM!! I'm baaaack!" yelled Kagome as she slipped off her shoes. When she got no answer she called for her mother again and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. On the refrigerator, she found a note from her mom. She read it as she took out a steak knife to cut up some fish.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Souta, Jii-chan, and I have gone to visit your cousin Ming in China. We won't be back for two or three weeks. In your room is $200. Go do something but don't bother trying to get to China! Bye!  
  
-Asami  
  
**They......they forgot my birthday. Why did they? I know Mom hates me but what about Souta and Jii-chan??** A tear leaked down her face. **They did this on Christmas and Easter too!! They left for Aunt Mika's without me on Christmas and when I said they gave me no gifts, they gave me $10! And on Easter they celebrated it without me!! Souta doesn't even ask about Inuyasha anymore and only asks about the past when Inuyasha comes around!** Tears leaked down her face as she clutched at the knife in her hands, the knife biting into her palm's flesh. She looked down at the knife and her slightly cut hand. She drew the knife across her palm as she thought **She doesn't even sign her letters 'Mom' anymore........only 'Asami'. Does she hate me so much?** Kagome looked down at the knife and her bleeding palm. **This knife...control.**  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Back in the Past  
  
  
  
Kagome was back at a camp Inuyasha-tachi set up, humming a tune that she made up while she served dinner to her companions.  
  
"Little knife, little knife. You help me control my life......" she hummed under her breath as she passed a bowl of ramen to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked at her strangely and asked, "Hey Kagome, what's that tune your singing?"  
  
Kagome looked at her blankly, "Tune?"  
  
"Yea....it goes something like 'Little knife, little knife. You help me control my life'"  
  
"Oh! It's.....err.....a song from my time......yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The group went on eating silently until Inuyasha said, "I'm going to g keep watch." And he got up and jumpped into a tree. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left to go sleep; leaving Kagome to clean up.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After she finished, she went to a river that was near their camp. She sat down on a rock and took off her shirt, then she took out the kitchen knife. Kagome swiped it across her wrists lightly, but hard enough to draw a little blood and thought **Not one thank you! Not even from Shippo! And leaving me to clean up the mess! And after all of this......I wonder how Mo-Asami and Souta are doing......Why don't they love me? Why does Inuyasha see me as Kikyo? Why doesn't anyone love me? Mom hates me, Inuyasha hates me, my friends at home think me half dead......not even -Hojo- comes looking for me anymore.** Kagome swiped the blade across her arm, making a semi-deep slice in her flesh. Kagome sighed contently as she bleed, as her pain numbed. **Control** she smiled **I have a bit of control...and it numbs me.**  
  
Kagome washed her arms free of blood in the river and swiped her blade clean. Before she put her extra long sleeved shirt on, she sprayed perfume on that smelled like sakura blossoms and rain. Inuyasha said that was what she smelled like.  
  
**I hope Inuysha doesn't relize I'm wearing perfume.....it's got a mild pear scent to it...** She shrugged and started walking back to camp. She looked up at the sky and guessed by the darkness that she'd been gone and cutting for a good hour or two.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When Kagome got back everyone was asleep but Inuyasha, who was sitting by the dieing camp fire.  
  
Inuyasha caught a whiff of me and asked in a gruff yet curious tone, "What's wrong with your scent.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment before answering softly, "Nothing.."  
  
"Then why do you smell a bit like pears and have the smell of blood on you?"  
  
"Hey! I smell normal! I don't have any blood on me! And I ate a pear!"  
  
"Don't lie. Even though it's faint, it's blood. I'd know that smell -anywhere-."  
  
"Just forget it, it's nothing. I've got no blood on me. K?" Before he could answer, she left for her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her back, his face worried and suspicious as he stared at Kagome. He eventually got up and slept in a tree right above Kagome.  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
So.How was it? R&R please! 


	2. The Bath Plan

DUDE! I -never- expected so many reviews on this fic! Also, expect these chapters to be kinda short. And this fic won't be very long. It's only gonna be four chapters tops unless the planed plot gets very thick.  
  
' diary entries '  
  
  
  
CuTtInG gAmE  
  
Chapter 2: Bathing Rituals  
  
  
  
The mix-matched group of people had been traveling for a day non-stop. Curse words flew. Hands grabbed. Monks were slapped. Hanyous were sat. Kitsunes laughed on the sidelines. Yep, all was normal. ::snort:: Yeah right! Inuyasha and Kagome had had a particularly nasty fight and Kagome was itching for a Bath. That's what she called her therapy sessions with her blade, Baths. She no longer cleaned with Sango, for she had acquired more than a few scars in the three month she had been cutting than she had fighting demons. Besides, she never felt comfortable bathing with the older girl. She just did it because it was polite.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, "Can we stop and rest for a while? It's getting dark and I'd like a quick bath."  
  
"Another bath? You've been taking one EVER DAY! Sometimes twice even! You're clean, trust me on that!!"  
  
"Come ON, Inuyasha! I just want a bath! We've been walking for hours and I'm sweaty, grimy, and want a bit of time to relax and be alone! Is that so much to ask?!?"  
  
"YES! You can have a bath tomorrow, OK? NOT NOW!"  
  
"Well then, you can just SIT ::thud:: down while I just disobey you and SIT ::thud:: until I some back. Hell, you can just sit, sit, SIT ::thud, thud, thud:: after I come back, too." With that, she started walked towards the spring they'd passed a few minutes ago but stopped short. "Oh, she said as and after thought, "Sit, sit, sit!" A crack was heard as she trotted away, humming.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared as the Inuyasha shaped dent in the earth and then at Kagome's back.  
  
"Well," Miroku stated, "That was......strange." Sango could only nod her head in agreement as she started to try to dig Inuyasha out of the body shaped hole in the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"God," Kagome muttered as she kicked off her shoes, "I'm sweaty, dirty, and aching for a cut. He should just let me be!" She stripped out of the rest of her clothes and waded into the water. "I'll just soak for a bit......"  
  
Kagome grabbed her pocketknife. Then she dunked her head under the chilly water swam into a deeper section of the spring. As she started to loose air, she found a tunnel large enough for her to swim thru.  
  
**Hmm......wonder what this could be.** she thought. Curiosity getting the better of her, she swam thru the tunnel. Her chest was constricting and aching; her air was running out. Suddenly, her head broke the waters surface and she could breath.  
  
"Huh....an air bubble? Neat.....I'll have to come back here again." She doggy-paddled to a ledge and hoisted herself onto it. She opened the knife that she held in her hand and ran it across her thigh. She sighed as a strange tingly feeling ran down her leg. She then brought the blade up to her arm. Cut once, cut twice. Blood lined and L shaped cut on her upper arm. With three more swipes, and I was right next to the L. Then an F.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit, trying to pinpoint the moments of her life that made her happy. Her talks with Sango, when Inuyasha opens up, when Shippo hugs me.....when Souta used to talk to her like he gave a damn. She pressed down hard on her skin.  
  
**Ow** she thought as she looked at the cut on her arm **Time to go back I guess.** She jumped in the water and started her swim towards the shore of the pond so she could wash out all remnants of blood.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Back at camp, Inuyasha was in one of his moods. He was pacing back and forth, muttering nonsense to himself. He snarled and growled at anyone who bothered him and smacked Shippo if he got within a yard of him.  
  
**Where's Kagome?!** thought Inuyasha ** It's been almost and hour......she doesn't usually take so long! What if she comes back smelling like blood again.....what's wrong with her?**  
  
Off to the side, Sango and Miroku were having their own conversation.  
  
"Sango, what do you think is happening with lady Kagome? Don't you always take baths together?"  
  
"I dunno Miroku," Sango said while chewing on her pinky, "She's gotten so silent and distant......she doesn't talk to me much anymore and has smile that says 'I-know-this-smile-is-fake-you-know-this-smile-is-fake-but-no-one- says-anything-anyway'. It's......disturbing, putting it lightly."  
  
Miroku nodded his head, agreeing with her. "And when her fake smile isn't there her eyes and face are either void of all emotion or filled with grief, sadness, and depression. Something is seriously wrong."  
  
"What should we do? She's not gonna tell anyone anything! She's pushing herself away for a reason, whatever it may be, and obviously does NOT want to talk......" Sango and Miroku had a distressed looks on her faces, but Miroku's disintegrated into a small grin.  
  
"Let us say that Kagome just 'happens' to leave her backpack open while she's asleep and we just 'happen' to be hungry for ramen?" Miroku's eyes got a mischievous look. "And lets say she catches and questions us. What do we say? Why, we were looking for a midnight snack!"  
  
"Snooping," Sango gasped, "Why didn't I think of it?" Miroku grinned.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome had come home a short while after Sango and Miroku's little chat, and fixed dinner for the group. Everyone slurped his or her ramen quietly. Nervously. Miroku and Sango kept peeking looks at Kagome while Shippo chattered on about some pointless topic. Every so often, Kagome would smile at the kit and say a few words. Inuyasha observed the group with a glare.  
  
**Feh** thought Inuyasha **Good thing Miroku told me about their plan, it might work. They said if they find anything, they would tell me......but what if we find nothing to explain Kagome's......morbidity and falseness. And what if what we find is so horrible......No! Don't think like that! She probably just has PMS. Keh! Stupid wench......** Inuyasha slurped the last of his ramen and put it down. He muttered thanks toward Kagome, not sure if she heard or not, and jumped into a tree. **This snooping better be worth it! She's pretty damn protective of all of her crap. Don't wanna be sat into my grave.......** He snuck a look at Kagome, her face decorated with a small smile **Her baths have been getting longer and she always smells weird after them. There's always a perfume and a faint, hidden scent of blood. I hope Sango and the bozu find out what's wrong with her.**  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was nighttime and Kagome and Shippo had turned in for the night. Sango had pretended to get to sleep a little while before Kagome had set up her sleeping bag and Miroku didn't go to sleep at all. After ten minutes of waiting, Inuyasha announced that Kagome's breath had slowed and evened out. She was asleep. To be sure that she was out for the night, they waited another five minutes before crawling toward Kagome gigantic pack.  
  
"OK," whispered Sango, "You look for any random papers and go thru note pads. I'll read thru her diary. I've got the extra key to open the lock. I'll also read thru some of these binder things and folders.....if you find anything strange, tell me."  
  
Miroku nodded in confirmation and then dived into the humongous backpack, Sango digging thru it as well. Notebooks and folders were pilfered and read thru, but nothing useful was found yet. And Sango hadn't found anything weird written in the diary, either. Until she found the entry from three weeks ago, that is.  
  
**Now hold on a minute** Sango thought **What is this!?** Half of the words in the entries she was reading she couldn't explain, but some things were still all too obvious. **Lessee....... 'Mom, Souta, and Jii-chan left for China without me. Without me! They forgot about me......' 'My life sucks! It's not fair......I try so hard to live lives in both times! I really do! And what do I get? A pissy hanyou and a family that hates me. Mom doesn't call me her daughter anymore.' Oh Kagome......she doesn't acknowledge you as her daughter anymore? These pages are stained with tears. Oh Kagome-chan...... Here's the entry from three weeks ago. That's when she started acting weird. 'Mom and Souta hate me. When I come back thru the well, she yells at me and sometimes hits me. Souta just watches our fights, a little smirk on his face......It's all because I missed his twelfth birthday. I know it. It was all Inuyasha's fault. No one cares about me......Not Inuyasha. Not Miroku. Not Sango or Shippo. They can't even give me a thank you. No one loves me. I know what brings me comfort. Cuts and knives. I need a Bath......'**  
  
"Miroku," Sango called out in a wavering voice, "I found su- something......"  
  
"As did I," Miroku replied in a grim voice, "Swap findings?"  
  
Sango nodded her head and they passed each other the papers they found. Sango started crying while she read the papers in her hand. They were notes from Kagome's mother. All of them were cold and emotionless. And all of them signed Asami, not Mom. Miroku read the entries of the diary that Sango did, got up, and walked towards the tree Inuyasha was lounging on.  
  
"Inuyasha," He called out, "Catch!" He tossed the diary up to him. Inuyasha caught it and began to read. Minutes later he jumped down from his perch.  
  
"Well, at least now we know why Kagome's like this," Inuyasha said in a grim tone that changed to a confused one when he asked next, "But why the hell'd she think we hate her? I'd've let her die a long time ago if I hated her, even if she could sense the shards. And what the fuck'd she mean by cuts and knives help her be comforted?! Does anyone get what she meant?"  
  
Miroku spoke, "No, we don't know what she meant by that. But she also mentioned something about baths......"  
  
"She has been taking really long, LONG baths lately......," said Sango.  
  
"I vote someone follows her when she goes to bathe tomorrow. But she must not know that someone's following her," Miroku said.  
  
"And it will NOT be you Bozu!"  
  
"Yea, well, it won't be me either," stated Sango, "I can only be so quiet and she's always on the look out for me following her to the springs. And I agree, NOT Miroku. So that means that it's Inuyasha's job!" Inuyasha started sputtering excuses but Sango cut him off. "No ands, ifs, or buts Inuyasha! You're going!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at them and jumped into his tree. **Kuso......fuck. What've I gotten myself into?**  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so damn long.....hope it's ok! It's six pages..kinda pathetic, I know. But I thought it was ok. I'll try to get another chapter out faster! 


	3. Breaking The Knife

Sorry it has taken so long to get this out, folks. I've been so busy lately and I didn't have time to write more. Thank you all for being so patient with me. After I finish this fic, I will alternate between writing chapters for The Whipping Girl and D e M o N i C. I'll try my hardest to get at least one chapter out every month. After school ends, which is in about a month, the chapters will come much faster. Yet again, thank you so much for your patience.  
CuTtInG gAmE  
  
Chapter 3: Breaking The Knife  
*---Inu POV---*  
  
Everyone was asleep except for me. Sango was curled up next to a full- sized Kirara, nuzzling her face into the fire-cat's soft coat of fur. Miroku was leaning up against the tree I was 'sleeping' in and holding his staff as one would hold a baby, snoring. Shippo had taken up his usual spot, cuddled up against Kagome's side, and was asleep.  
  
If I were not a hanyou, I would have thought Kagome was asleep too, but her breathing was slightly uneven and her heart rate not as slow as a sleeping person's should be. Kagome stirred, and slowly sat up. She scanned the area, making sure everybody was asleep. Then her eyes landed on me. I pretended to sleep and even snored slightly for affect. Kagome swiftly dislodged Shippo from her side and got out of her sleeping bag, holding a small pack in her hand. Kagome then jogged lightly out of sight, careful not to wake anyone. I followed her. That was my part in the Big Plan.  
  
Kagome trekked silently, sneaking around. She obviously didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. At one point I stepped on a leaf, causing her to stop. Kagome looked around suspiciously and then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
We reached a spring. I hid behind a large boulder as she stood. I turned around, blushing, as she disrobed and waded into the cool water.  
  
By the time I turned around, she was lathered up in soap. She dunked under the water and swam around to rinse away the soap. She looked like a mermaid, her body pale a swift as she swam. A wonderful creature.  
  
After Kagome finished her swim, she waded over towards the spot where her small bag laid. She dug around the pouch for a moment, searching. Her face lit up when she found what she wanted. She pulled out a sharp looking knife. Bizarre.  
  
She looked at the knife as one would look at a dear friend. She murmured something so quietly that I couldn't hear it and she stroked the blade affectionately. Freaky. Pretty freaky. Suddenly, Kagome dragged the knife across her thin arm. Blood beaded at the opening of the cut for a second before the blood started seep out of her arm at a steady pace, dripping down her arm slowly.  
  
That was when I noticed everything. That look in her eyes that never left, that was so unlike Kagome, was sorrow and pain. She started to avoid us to avoid hurt. And she had scars, so many scars. On her arms and legs, there were many different types of cuts. Deep cuts, slices, slashes, gashes, shallow cuts, and scratches, words, carvings......scars on her wrists, too. She'd been cutting herself.  
  
In the time it had taken me to absorb the information and get over the shock, Kagome had made a shallow cut above her left wrist and a somewhat deeper one on her thigh. Blood seep slowly from those cuts, too. As I saw her make a small yet deep slice on her forearm, I noticed that her face was less haunted and not as sad. This was making her pain leave.  
  
I jumped out from behind my hiding place and ran over too her. I snatched the blade, that cursed blade that she was hurting herself with. Her face was shocked and she made unintelligible sounds of confusion.  
  
"No more," I said in a sad, slightly angry voice as I broke the knife into bits. She made a choked sound as she watched the pieces of her blade fall to the ground. "No more! With that knife.....why have you been doing this to yourself? Why?"  
  
She silently got out of the water and got dressed, eyes downcast. She whispered in a dead, monotone voice, "You wouldn't understand why....."  
  
"I may not know why you felt you had to do this, but I do know some things. If anything, I know pain. I know you're having family problems. I know you're pressured. But why, of all things, do this? It's.....sick!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she whispered, her voice weary and a bit bitter, "what I'm going through. You wouldn't understand the strain I'm under, having to live up to the standards of two times. Or waking up every morning knowing that your family hates you. How could you understand? How?!  
  
I was trying so hard to be nice, but I slipped up. "Stress? Stress? What stress?! Everyone takes care of you! You're spoiled by us, damn it!" I was speaking out of the frustration of not being able to understand.  
  
"The stress of having to lead a double life in my time, of passing exams and getting good marks in school. The stress of risking my life day in and day out for a stupid shard of crystal. The stress of having to live up to the shadow of my incarnation! The ache of having an abusive mother and knowing the guy I love will never give a flying fuck about me! Cutting helps take away the hurt. It helps to get rid of the emotional pain! I need to do it to stay alive!" She broke down into sobs, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Oh Gods, Kagome, I didn't know it was this bad. If I had, I would have helped. I watched as she slid to the ground.  
  
"You make my life miserable enough, can't you just let me keep this one escape? Please, I need my knife. It's all I've got!"  
  
That's not true, I thought furiously, you have me! But out loud I said in the kindest, firmest voice I could muster, "No, Kagome, no. I'm not giving you back the knife. You need help! It's not normal, cutting yourself. Please, just let me, us, help! Sango, Miroku, and I can help you......just stop this. Please!"  
  
"Who are you kidding," she asked bitterly, "no one cares......you never have before!"  
  
"Kagome! Just let me help you," I said desperately.  
  
Her barriers wavered. I could see the battle going on in her head, the unsure feelings colliding. But it the end, in a cracking voice, she said, "OK...."  
  
She ran towards me and threw herself into my arms and sobbed.  
Hey! There's going to be one more chapter in this fic. The epilogue, so to speak. 


	4. Dr Obana

CuTtInG gAmE  
  
Chapter 4: Dr. Obana  
  
Kagome sat in a comfortable leather chair, staring into space. The room she was in was furnished with three leather seats, a desk with a chair, a dresser, and an oak wood bookshelf. The walls were painted a royal blue and had many pictures decorating them. One framed paper held all of Kagome's attention. It was not one of the many beautiful paintings and sketches that hung on the walls, but a piece of paper that read "Naomi Obana. Graduate of Orashi Medical School of Psychology."  
  
A woman sat behind the desk, pen and pad in her hands. The woman's hair was long, reaching a bit past her waist, and tied back in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. It shined a dark, coppery color in the light of the room. The woman's eyes were like two emeralds set in ivory, for that was the color of her skin. A light blue blouse and long black skirt covered her slightly chubby body and thing silver bangles adorned her left wrist.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan. I am Dr. Obana, but you can call me Naomi. Have you ever seen a psychiatrist before," the woman questioned.  
  
"Oh, I've seen many psychiatrists before, Dr. Obana. I'm pretty sure that in the crowded country of Japan, you are bound to see one at one point. Even bump into the, perhaps." After seeing that the doctor gave no response to her sarcasm, Kagome gave talking another shot, "Actually, I have been to my fair share of shrinks in the past few months...five, I thinks the number. None lasted for more than a few days."  
  
"Well, I hope I can beat the standing time that has been set. I'm sure you will come back again," Dr. Obana said kindly. "Now, today let's start with word association. You know, to let out you creativity and to open your mind."  
  
"You mean so you can evaluate me and see what size straight jacket you should order," Kagome corrected.  
  
"Now, now. Let's try to let up on the sarcasm. Not all people in my field of work are like that. OK, let's begin. Tree."  
  
"Arrow."  
  
"Insect."  
  
"Evil wasps."  
  
"Love."  
  
"Triangle."  
  
Dr. Obana paused to write down some notes. These responses were not normal, not normal at all. Then they continued.  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Myoga."  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
That answer confused the doctor quite a bit. A monk, perverted? That was a new response...  
  
"Birthday."  
  
"Well."  
  
More notes were scribbled. Most people, child or adult, would have said something along the lines of cake or presents.  
  
"Knife."  
  
"Release"  
  
"All right," the doctor said slowly, "I think that's all for now... I've never heard responses like these before. Maybe the love triangle part. And the knife part, too. But to say well right after the word birthday...it's definitely new to me. Care to tell me about your responses?" The doctor wanted to know more. This was a highly unusual case, and she had a feeling it was far more complicated than self mutilation.  
  
"No. Not really, Doc. Maybe if you last more than two or three days. No guarantees." Kagome's voice was confident, as though she was sure she would never have to tell the psychiatrist anything about her and her strange answers.  
  
"I think we are ready to move on. How about be do ink blots next? Just say what you think they look like. All right...." The doctor held up the first ink stained page.  
  
"It looks like a tree."  
  
"Good, and this?"  
  
"A flower."  
  
The doctor held up another.  
  
"A centipede."  
  
"OK, now-" Dr. Obana was cut of as Kagome continued her description of the blot.  
  
"A centipede that's yard long and had a human head. A centipede demon."  
  
The doctor quickly jotted down more notes and held up the next one. To Naomi Obana, this looked like a two people embracing, but the young patient had a very different view.  
  
"It's them, embracing. She's trying to take him away, just like the time she tied me to that tree and tried to take him back to Hell with her...that's what it is." Kagome's eyes were sad and tear filled, a few stray tears leaking down the girl's face. "She'll take him away... I can't handle that...." Then she broke into sobs.  
  
Dr. Obana shot up from her spot behind the desk and went to the chair Kagome was sitting on. The raven haired girl looked up at the doctor with sad blue eyes and flung her arms around the woman and cried. Kagome's sleeves fell bak to her elbow, revealing cuts and scars. The doctor noticed one scar that stood out. It was a name. Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, dear, your time is up for today," Dr. Obana said softly,"here, take a tissue and head home. Think about today. Come back."  
  
The doctor lead the girl to the door and before Kagome left, she said,"Ok...Naomi."  
  
Then the door close, leaving the doctor to ponder her new patient.  
  
A/N: I've decided to develop this a bit more. I enjoy writing this. More to come. 


End file.
